they don't know you at all
by wolfs1999
Summary: Danny finally snaps leaving a dumbfounded Dash and a confused Sam. I suck at summaries. It's way better than it sounds. Rated 't' cause I felt like it. Boy/boy and girl/girl. Don't like, don't read. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

"They don't know you like I know you. They don't know you at all." I say.

"Exactly! So why are they always judging me? Calling me a loser when I SAVE them!" Danny exclaims.

"I know it's unfair, but you love doing it. Please calm down, Danny. Someone is going to get hurt."

"I know." His eyes glow green.

"Can we pick this up at your house? I don't want to be ripped apart in a janitors' closet," Tucker says. Danny turns and glares at him.

"Get out. If your not going to help then GET OUT!" Danny yells. He has finally snapped. He's been bottling his emotions, and now he's finally snapped. I blame Dash.

"Look, Danny, why don't we find something for you to punch?" I suggest.

"Like Dash? He would make a nice punching bag. He's always used me as one," Danny says. I know that he wouldn't actually hurt anyone, but he's not acting like himself right now.

"Calm down. Your not a loser. Don't listen to what they say. It's not true. You are amazing. You are a hero. You are not a geek and you are not loser." He seems to calm down a little bit.

"Thanks, Sammy. Can I get a little kiss?" He closes his eyes and puckers up. He looks so adorable.

"Oh, ok," the door opens as soon as we start kissing. We quickly pull away.

"Gross! Fen-turd and the goth freak where kissing!" Dash yells

"At least I'm into girls," Danny says as walk past him.

"Wait. What?" Dash asks, dumbfounded.

"You heard me." Danny turns around and I see his smirk. I assume he's joking, but I'm not quite sure and it looks like I don't find out cause Danny is walking away.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. I have no problems with gays or lesbians! My sister and lots of my friends are bi.


	2. chapter 2

How did that geek know that I have a crush on Kwan? I thought that I was hiding it fairly well! I hope Kwan doesn't know. If he does, then my reputation is ruined! No one can find out my dirty little secret! No one that matters, anyways. Fenton is a nobody, so maybe everyone will think that he was just being witty.

"Dash, what was that about?" Kwan asks.

"He was just being witty. I'll pound him for it," I say after a second of panicking.

"Oh, yeah, probably. So you don't like guys?"

"No! I'm into chicks! Full on!"

"Oh," he gives me a weird look. It's that disappointment? No! It can't be! He's straight! Right? Yeah! He dated Star! He HAS to be straight!

"What?"

"Nothing. I have to get to class. See ya, man," he seems to be in a hurry to leave. Weird. At least I kept my crush on him on a secret. That's all that matters right now. If I can't date him, then at least I can be his best buddy. That's ok with me. How long can I keep it a secret though? If Fen-turd found out, then someone else is bound to figure out out, too. I can't let that happen. How did he even figure it out? Even Kwan doesn't know about it!

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. There will be two straight couples, one gay couple, and one lesbian couple. GAY PRIDE! The next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

They do have a crush on each other! I can tell when people have a crush on each other. I'm not as clueless as I look. I just enjoy messing with Sam. I can tell that Star and Pualina like each other. I have to give Pualina credit for acting, but I'm better. She's bisexual, so I know that did like some of those guys, but guys like me, geeks and losers, she will date for her own personal benefits. I act and lie to help my friends and other people, though I do lie for my personal pleasures sometimes, too. Not a lot, but a little bit. I didn't always lie to Sam. After we had the same dream I started to realise that she liked me. I got pretty good at reading people. I see Paulina and direct my path so that I will bump into her. It drives her crazy. It's amusing to mess with the A-listers. 3,2,1.

"Watch where your going, freak!" Pualina shrieks.

"Sorry. Oh, and, Pualina?" I ask. I muggy as well get her and Star and together.

"What?" She demands.

"Why don't you go kiss your girlfriend?" Not the nicest way, but she's always been mean to me.

"I only have eyes for Phantom!" Lier. I guess I finally snapped. I'll just be rude for a week. That way I don't kill anyone.

"Danny, why are you being so mean?" Sam asks.

"They're always being mean to me."

"Don't sink down to their level."

"You do pretty much the same with Pualina."

"I'm not bringing their sexuality into anything!"

"I'm just trying to get them together with their crushes."

"How do you figure?"

"Their crushes now know that they're bisexual."

"And you had to tell them in such a rude way?"

"Yes." She sighs as I pick up my pace.

"Danny, is this your way of trading your anger out without violence?" She knows me so well.

"Yes."

"I know that there hasn't been any ghost attacks recently, but can't you find another way to vent?"

"No."

"Your so stubborn!"

"I know. It's a great trait, isn't it?"

"No! But all of the time at least. It's good when your out ghost fighting."

"How?"

"You don't give up." I smirk.

"Continue," I press.

"Danny!"

"What?"

"Knock it off!" She hits my arm. So worth it.

"Your cute when your mad." She walks off. That was amusing. I'll apologize to her later. She knows that I was just joking. Right? I'm dead if she doesn't. I like being half alive.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. I felt like doing a fiction where Danny is in a bad mood and isn't so clueless.


	4. Chapter 4

Paulina's point of view:

How did that geek know? I look over to Star and notice that she's blushing.

"He's a lier and a geek. You can't believe what he says," I say. Did she believe my lie?

"What a geek," Star says. She did! She did believe my lie! Boy is she cute. I'll have to get Dash to beat the little twerp up. I can't let him go around telling everyone my secret. I notice a lot of people giving me a weird look.

"What are you looking at?" I demand.

"Your gay?" Aaron asks.

"No I'm not, you little geek! Don't believe anything that Danny says! He's a lier!" I yell before storming off.

"She so is," I hear some geek whisper to his loser friend. I HATE geeks! I'm so much better than them and I had all of the boys drooling over me and Danny had to ruin. I love Star, but I like being able to use my perfectly good looks to get what I want. I ALWAYS get what I want. ALWAYS!

"It's ok if your a lesbian, Pualina," I hear a girl's voice say. I didnt even notice her follow me in here.

"I'm not gay, Star!" I don't want her to find out about my crush and hate me like I know that she will. She's the one thing that I can't get.

Star's point of view:

She has to be lying. Danny is a geek, but he isn't a lier. Why is Pualina denying it? I like her. No I love herand now I know that she's into girls, so maybe I have a chance. Why am I to scared to ask her out now? I don't know if it's me she likes. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I want to spend time with her. I love her, so why wouldn't I want to spend time with her? She's amazing and beautiful, but I'll probably be kicked out of the A-listers for being gay, so I have to keep it a secret. Just for now. I'll ask her out when we're older.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. It's called fan FICTION for a reason. They are straight in the show, but they aren't in this fiction. I will try to make sure that only the straight couples kiss, and if I write a part where the same sex couples kiss, I will give you a warning. I don't care if gay people kiss(I even write it in several of my fictions), but that could be just because I'm bisexual. I probably won't write a same sex couple kissing in this fiction, though. It wouldn't fit with how I planned it. These aren't necessarily the couple's that I ship. I normally do Star and Kwan and Dash and Pualina, but I felt like doing this. I know that this chapter is sort, but I don't think that I can make this any longer than it is.


	5. Chapter 5

No one's point of view: The A-List table is full of awkward teenagers, all thinking the same thing: how did that geek/Danny know that I'm gay/a lesbian? Kwan and Dash nervously look at each other as Star looks at Paulina and Pualina just crosses her arms and looks the other way, though she does steal a glance back at Star.

"This is stupid," Dash says, breaking the awkward silence.

"What?" Star asks, having not expected anyone to break the silence today.

"Why are we letting Fen-turd ruin our lives?"

"Yeah!" Pualina says, agreeing with Dash only because she doesn't want Star to find out her dirty little secret.

"I think that Danny is telling the truth. I don't know how he would have found out your secrets, but he did. We shouldn't have to hide it anymore," Kwan says and gets two lunch trays dumped on his head.

Danny's point of view:

I laugh as I see Kwan get lunch get dumped on him by Paulina and Dash while Star looks like she just dodged a bullet. She probably did because I'm pretty sure that she was going to say that exact same thing. I feel Sam hit my arm.

"What?" I ask.

"Why are you being so mean?" She demands.

"Because I'm tired of being pushed around! You should consider it lucky that I haven't revealed myself as Phantom yet," I pick up my tray and walk away as Tucker gulps.

"I think that he's turning into Dark Danny," Tucker whispers and Sam gasps. Is that what they think? Just because I'm a little moody, that I'm turning into Dan?

Dash' s point of view:

I feel bad for dumping my lunch on Kwan for two reasons. One: I'm hungry and two: I really do have a crush on him. I need to maintain my social status, though. I'm an A-Lister and A-Listers are not gay. They especially do not have crushes on their best friend!

Kwan' s point of view:

I can't believe that Dash just did that. I was just stating my opinion, and if turns out to be the truth, then that just means that he's probably ashamed of his sexuality. He probably thinks that I would hate him or that he would be kicked out of the A-Listers or something. If four of us are gay, and the most popular four at that, would we really be kicked out of the A-Lister, or would we help other people who are to shy to come out of the closet tell people their true sexuality and be themselves? I hope that it would. I don't even care about the A-Listers anymore. I would rather be Dash' s boyfriend and show everyone else that it's ok to be gay or bisexual. Love is love.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	6. the unusual troubles of high school

Danny's point of view:

I am not turning into Dan, right? I mean, I'm just a little moody, not evil, right? I can't be turning into Dan! I'm still Danny. Still myself. I'm just tired of putting up with the A-Lister''s bull shit. That's all it is. I'll never turn into Dan. I'm just having some fun, that's all.

Star's point of view:

I stare at Paulina instead of paying attention to the teacher. Who needs to know about how to find the value of 'X' anyways? It's not like we're going to use it in the future, but you will get married in the future. Therefore, it is important to start dating in high school; I don't see anything wrong with a girl marrying another girl, so why not date the girl of my dreams? I just wish that she would stop lying about liking me.

Paulina' s point of view:

I know that Star is staring at me, but I'm not going to make it that obvious that I like her. Maybe we secretly date, that way no one would know that we're bisexual and we can still date each other. Would that work? I mean, there are a lot of boys that hit on me on a daily basis.

Kwan' s point of view:

I managed to get all of the food out of my hair, but I'm still sporting a big stain on my shirt. I see Dash glance at me out of the corner of my eye. Maybe he's ready to admit his feelings? No, he probably just feels bad for spilling his food on me. He'll never admit his feelings if it puts his popularity in jeopardy.

Dash' s point of view:

Is being popular worth it? I like being popular, but I also like Kwan. I could probably pound anyone that made fun of us for dating and then maybe we could remain popular.

Sam's point of view:

I'm not going to let Danny turn into Dark Danny or Dan or whatever his name is. I won't let him lose the knowledge of what's right and what's wrong. I refuse to let that happen. I'll help him stay Fenton/Phantom. I won't lose him to Dan. I refuse to.

Tucker' s point of view:

Danny isn't turning into Dark Danny, is he? I can't lose one of my best friends!

Valerie' s point of view:

What has Tucker so distracted? I mean, we're in the only computer class that he takes and he's zoning out! I'll have to ask him about it later.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. I imagine that Tucker would take a computer class because he loves it and Valerie so that she doesn't have to rely on other people to repair her broken ghost hunting tech. The chapters will begin to get longer starting with the next chapter.


End file.
